Pair of kings
by justicewhitman01
Summary: What if Brady wanted to leave the island but didn't? Boz will still be in the show and don't read if you don't want the kings to have a 11 year old little sister. two updates on may 11 2013 and on chapter 8 I think I mispelled xxOrganicxxliving sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

**Pair Of Kings**

**Chapter 1**

**Baliee's P.O.V.**

**(I'm sorry I had to skip right to this part because I can't really remember what happened before this- JW01) **

I woke up and saw a piece of paper lying next to me, I read it and panicked I grabbed my stuffed dog and went to the plaza.

"Brady Parker! What are you doing?!"

**Brady's P.O.V.**

After I heard Mikayla talk to Candice I went back to the castle and gave a note to Boomer and Baliee they both said.

Dear Boomer/Baliee,

I've decided to go back to Chicago because I need to become mature, it's the best for this island, you're strong enough to take care of the island.

-Brady

**(Not the actual thing brady said-JW01)**

I set my king ring next to my bed and hooked up a baloon I was about to take off until I heard a child voice screaming

"Brady Parker! What are you doing?!"

It was my baby sister Baliee she was holding her stuffed dog in one hand my letter in the other.

"Why are you going back to Chicago!? This island can barely survive with two kings let along one!"

"Baliee, you're dreaming."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

I laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You, you're so cute with your hand on your hip."

she rolled her eyes.

"Brady... You can't leave."

"Why? If you're so smart, little miss... Smart."

she facepalmed.

"Whenever you came here you promised to take care of the children of the island, that includes me and only reason your leaving is because of Mikayla and she does like you, you know."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

she smirked. "I read her diary, but you can't give up on an entire island just because of a girl."

"But I can't stay because of one either."

"Don't you get it? Everyone's counting on you. Mason, Boomer, the peseants, the children, Mikayla, Boomer, even me. Brady you may not know it but if you leave you'll just be letting us all down."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are even counting on us, do you really wanna let them down?"

I shook my head.  
"No."

"Good."

I looked up at the sky. "Let's get inside."

**R&R? We're couting on you random person**


	2. Baliee's Introduction

**It really irks me that they got rid of Brady but I kinda like the episodes king Boz is on, so I fit them both in and my OC that Is importain to the story.**

**Pair of kings**

**Baliee's Introduction**

**Hi! My name's Baliee Parker, I'm a Princess I've lived on Kinkow since I was a baby, when I was 8 my parents died for reasons 'unknown' and for about 10 days I was ruler, then Boomer and Brady came and where Co-kings and I think a dead fish would have been a better ruler, I have a cousin named Lanny who is evil, he's always trying to kill me and the kings and talking to a fish and sometimes I think it talks back**

**I am 11 years old, I have curly sandy blond hair with pink in it, I'm 4'5 I'm very skinny and always wear a purple jeweled neclace that like the king rings it protects the kings**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Baliee's P.O.V.**

**(Sorry about Baliee's introduction it was supposed to be before chapter 1)**

After I finally convinced Brady to get back inside the castle I stayed downstairs for some milk and frozen yogurt until it started pouring down raining and a big crash, and I started screaming when the entire island shook, all of the guards and staff ran downstairs. "Princess Baliee, why are you screaming? Your louder than our alarm." Mikayla said. "Island... Shaking... Yogurt..." I said out of breath. "Yogurt?" Boomer asked coming down also. "You didn't throw our yogurt machine away again did you?" I rolled my eyes. "No. Boomer. I. Feel. Like." I fell on the sofa. "Water."

After the royal water girl got me some water, my mouth started throwing out information. "Well, Brady tried to leave the island and I stopped him from leaving and giant black cloud came and it started raining then the entire island shook I started screaming and then it comes to this point of time, meaning you should probably go outside when it stops raining." "Did you just say Brady was trying to leave the island?" Mason asked me. I nodded. "Go check the kings room." "Don't worry Mason, I convinced him to stay." I said then corrected myself. "Wait, yeah you probably should go look."


	4. Chapter 3

after everyone left I took a peek outside even though I probably would've been swept away, but before I could I heard screaming from outside and quickly shut the door taking a book with it.

"Hmm?" I traced my hand over the pink & white cover, and walked to my room.

It was covered in pink and ocean blue.

I sat in my desk, when I opened the book and read something very interesting.

**Dear My Darling Daughter,**

**If your reading this I have passed on to another life, and you have met all of your brothers Boomer, Brady, and Boz. I wanted to teach you how to use this much earlier but you and your brothers are the Kings of legend, well of course you are a princess but this is off subject, use your neclace that I have given to you before I passed it's much like the king rings, learn how to use it and help to save kinkow also use this book to create things in your mind and make it come to life.**

**P.S. please do not tell of your power or let it get into the wrong hands.**

**Love Your Mother, Queen of Kinkow.**

"Um, maybe I should keep this a secret, and who the heck is Boz? This is prabably another one of Boomer and Brady's tricks." I wrote a picture of a puppy and a puppy appeared in my lap. "This... Is way to dangerous, I have to..."

"Princess- Why do you have a puppy in your arms?" Mikayla asked coming into my room. "Sorry, you've gotten me mistaken with some other princess, it's actually Baliee." I smirked.

"Please be serious, I thought I heard something. And seriously where did the puppy come from?" "No i'm here, and... Um... A stork?" I said unsurely. "Seriously?" she asked. "Um, yeah, that's what my mom & dad told me." I slid the note into a drawer but Mikayla took it. "Hey! Mine! Meanie!" I yeld but she didn't listen and read it. "Okay, I have to tell my Dad so we can have your book locked up and maybe find out who this 'Boz' is." "No!" I screamed and she gave me a look. "No, my Mom said that we're not supposed to tell anyone about my secret and if you tell, I..." I trailed off thinking about my mother.

"Bailee!" she snapped her fingers infront of my face. "What? Oh, right, I'll get you fired." I smiled evily. "You can't do that." "Oh yeah? Brady may be in 'love' with you but I've got the kings wrapped around my finger." I did a circling motion with my finger. "Agh, fine... But I'm taking this." she went to take the book but she jumped back as if it bit her.

"Mikayla?" I asked. "Your book just shocked me! Maybe it will be safer in your hand, but if you blow up the island, I'm gonna kill you." "Um... But if I blew up the island wouldn't I already be-" "I said I'd kill you!" she tried to make a dramatic exit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bailee's P.O.V.**

After Mikayla left I put my new puppy in her pen that I created and slowly fell asleep, later I was woke up being litteraly almost strangled by boomer or as I call him 'one of my idiot brothers'

"Dude!" I yelled and wacked him with my pillow. "What do you want?" I asked.

"There's a ship in the plaza." I stared at him. "There's a what in the who now?" "Boat. In. Plaza." he repeated and dragged me outside.

"Whoa..." I said lowly. "Is anyone in there?" "Mason said-" but Brady was interrupted by the sound of the latch being yanked opened. "I think Mason was wrong." I muttered as a boy the same age as my brothers with orange hair stepped out of the boat. He made a speech about Midue yada yada yada.

"That's the Kinkow Birthmark." "Yeah I've had it since I was born." He did some wierd dance.

_What the..._

After he finished whatever that was I had to flip Boomer and Brady to get them out of thier 'trance' and carrot top freaked out. "Ahh! Mini she devil!" I smirked. "Actually I prefer the term godess of the underworld." "Princess Bailee, you're embarressing the island." "Right, because king girly scream and king pasty face didn't already do that?" I said. "I'm sorry um... Whatever your name is, I do things when I get annoyed." I appoligized


	6. Please read

**I'm sorry but I'm going to have to post-pone Pair of kings until I get back from my trip.**

**Crowd: Aww.**

**It will only be a few days but I wanted to inform all, I will have my computer so It will most likely be updated by friday.**

**Crowd: Yay!**

**Um, I don't know where they came from, EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Dog Lover234 and Princess-Girl12 and I did have fun on my trip!**

**Okay, so this is where my wierdness kicks in, it was inspired by Dog Lover234's story ****_good magic on kinkow yay! _****really good story!**

**O.o right I forgot I'm not going by the show. (Click click) bye!**

**Chapter 5**

**Baliee's P.O.V.**

_Dear Mommy,_

_January fifth._

_So today I met Boz, it made things clearer to me. I'll try my best to keep my book a secret but Mikayla found my letter, noisy staff. I also got the book to give me some really cool powers._

_Love Baliee_

_Dear Mommy,_

_January Sixth._

_Today. Somehow Boz found a king ring on the other side of the island I always thought it was impossible, expecially where he said he 'found' it acourding to these cordinates he found it in the heart of a teratula village, I'm gonna call in some back-up to help me._

_Love Baliee_

I finished writing, locked my book, and put it in it's secret pocket. "To solve this Boz mystery, please send me a magical being from history." then three people appeared. "Alex what did you do?!" The 16-year-old boy with black hair said. "I didn't do anything." the 15-year-old girl with black hair answered annoyed and sat on my bed.

"Um, I don't think this was supposed to happen, I'm screwed!" I yelled while pacing back in forth. "Hey kid, where are we?" 'Alex' asked me. "Kinkow, an uncharted island in the pacifics, my name in princess Baliee Jessica-Ann Parker, I brought you here with my powers." I said and noticed I was standing in a big ditch. "You are?" "I'm Max that's my brother Justin and my sister Alex." The twelve year old boy with brown hair said. "Cool, um I don't think I was supposed to summon kids, I was supposed to summon magical beings, so just tell me where your from I'll erase your minds and you'll go back to normal."

"You actually did do the spell right, we're wizards." Max said. "Yes! My first acomplished spell!" I said excitedly. "So Baliee why did you summon us here?" "Because, I have a feeling that my brother found something that could make the island go 'boom' and I needed some back-up for this war I _know _will take place soon."

**This is when Wizards first started she got them from the 'past' just like the spell Baliee used.**


	8. Chapter 6th

**THANK YOU PAT! GET AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN THANK YOU A BIGILLION TIMES! He/she gave me a this Idea on how to re-do chapter 6... I think, **

**chapter 6**

**Baliee's P.O.V.**

"Princess Baliee- who are they?" Mikayla asked. "Ahhhh, my friends from the village." "Oh okay well I just wanted to tell you that your brother wants you." I groaned. "Fine, whatever."

"Okay, what you want?" "I need your help." Boz said. "What did you do, how will it effect me, and when will it blow up." "It's won't blow up, unless your creepy little sister powers can blow someone up." "I don't have powers... idiot... so what do you want." "I have a problem with a kid from Mindu-" "That was sarcasm I really don't care."

"Hey, you little freakazoid." "Yeah... Alex?" "I'm board." "You sound like a five year-old, wanna do a prank?" "Who sounds like a five year old." I pointed at myself. "This five year old!" She laughed.

"Ready?" "Ready." I said. I used my telekinesis to lift up a bowl of Jell-O and dump it on Brady's head. "Run." She said and we started running. "Baliee!" I heard and ran as fast as I could knowing he couldn't catch me. "I call upon you super speed, now." I got a burst of speed and I'm pretty sure I ended up in the plaza. Boz was in a clown outfit. "Dare I ask?" I said. "Don't." he answered. "Boz!" I heard. "That's the problem." he pointed to a boy my age. "Are you serious? A boy younger then me? You're a king just have him locked up." I answered his problam. "But then-" "Hello your majesty my name is Tito." "Shut-it, stop tourchering my-" I shuddered. "Brother, I don't know why you are but that's my job."


	9. Chapter 7 I'm sorry!

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't mean to give you a cliff hanger sorta thing. It's really hard not to.**

**Chapter 7**

**Baliee's P.O.V.**

"Baliee you don't-" But I interrupted Boz.

"Shut-up Boz, you asked me to help you and I'm helping. So Tito I sugest you get your but outa here before I have to kick you out."

"Baliee!" Brady yelled, I looked back and smiled.

"Brady come here."

"Why?"

"I said come here!"

"Bossy."

"I am not bossy, I just wanna show Tito here what I can do. Don't have a fit, outfit switch." Boz and Brady's outfits switched. "That's just something nice, I can do much worse." He ran away. "Point me. Don't have a fit, outfit switch." Brady and Boz's outfits went back to normal. "Your outfits are normal but somethings wrong with your faces" I said staring at them.

"How did you...?" Brady asked... Well sorta studdered.

"I...Um... I... Icalluponyousuperspeednow." I ran away.

**I'm sooo Sorry! I tried to avoid this! Don't kill me!**


	10. Chapter 8 for lady gaga's meat dress!

**Woohoo! Two updates in one day! I decided to update as soon as possible! I felt bad. And thank you to XxOrganiclivingXx or as I know her Doglover for commenting! Lady Gaga's meat dress**

**chapter 8**

**Baliee's P.O.V.**

I ran out of there and went to my room and looked around. "Alex, Justin, Max? Anyone wanna go surfing with me?"

"Yes!" They said at the same time.

I pointed my finger and we were all in bathing suits. "Come my children." I laughed and walked out hiding behind my surf board trying to avoid Brady and Boz, but unfortanitly I ended up falling on my but. "Boomer, I think your clumsiness is reflecting on me."

"Funny but rude, who's your friends?" Boomer asked me.

"Friends, from the village I gotta go see you later, bye!" I ran away at normal speed.

**Okay! So i'm really excited for this! Pick what they encounter.**

**A.) Max gets kidnapped.**

**B.) A plane crash filled with the characters of your choice.**

**C.) Stevie returns or Juliet.**

**D.) You pick!**


	11. Chapter 9

I decided to use **xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx** for this next part, the voting (Except for B is still open you can use A, C, or make your own) So get ready Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9**

**Baliee's P.O.V.**

Me, Alex, Justin, and Max went to paradise beach where I surfed, Justin and Max continuously whiped out, and Alex was flirting with some guy, I'm pretty sure he's a surfing instructor.

"Well I'm glad we didn't make a bet because the little girl would've won." Justin said and I through my fist in the air.

"Cutness conquers all!" I smiled but faded when it got dark. "What the...?" I looked up to see a plane heading straight for us. "Run."

We all ran into the bushes and the plane crashed right where we were standing seconds before.

"Okay, everyone saw that right?" I asked and there was mumbling.

"Is everyone here?" Justin asked. "Alex, Max, Baliee?" we all said 'here' as he said our names.

"I'm gonna check it out, common Hay Bail." Alex said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You two go find the guards tell them there was a plane crash on paradise beach." I told Justin and Max. "Hay Bail?" I asked while following her.

"New nick name, you like it?" She asked me.

"No, I'd rather be called Ducky." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, Ducky." Alex smiled as we walked up to the plane.

There was alot of jet fluid and jet parts. "That's what they get for crossing us with a plane." I mumbled. "We're the Kinkow Triangle."

"Should we look for survivors?" Alex asked me.

"No, we'll let the guards deal with it." I said with deadpain and left with Alex following me.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked.

"Nothing just leave it alone." I said and ran a little faster.

"Come on, I know when somethings wrong and that time is now." Alex said, and turned around.

"I said leave it alone!" I ran away in super speed.

**Bree's P.O.V.**

Me, Adam, and Chase were in a plane waiting to get to a remote island that one of Davenports Drone's crashed on when I heard a sneeze.

"Bless you." everyone said at the same time.

"Thank you." I heard Leo's voice he popped out of the table.

"Adam, you owe me twenty dolllars." I said happily and Adam pouted, then I heard beeping. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Chase said and started typing.

Right before the plane crash Chase used his forcefield to protect himself, me, Adam, and Leo so we were all okay.

"It's a good thing no one else was in there." Chase said after we got out the plane.

"Let's go look for people." I said and started to walk off when we got to the jungle when I saw a little blonde girl and a girl with black hair.

"I said leave it alone!" The blonde girl yelled and ran away running faster than I would, I looked at Chase.

"Oh my gosh she has bionics." I said and his eyes widened.

**Mwahahahaha! I'm evil! I did this on purpose you'll hate me when the next one comes out HUGE cliffhanger intended there.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I might be able to put Jack and Kim in later if I can, and I can't put Alex and Brady together because Brady's older than Alex I could possibly have Alex and Chase together, and I will have more Brady stuff SOON I promise.**

**Chapter 10**

**Bree's P.O.V.**

"Oh my gosh she has bionics." I told Chase and his eyes widened.

"That's impossible, only we have bionics." Chase said and Adam and Leo came up behind us.

"The little one's a witch!" Adam yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, she's a little girl, not a witch." I told him and watched the girl with black hair run away. "I'm following her common." I started following her.

**Baliee's P.O.V.**

I ran away and went to the castle Max and Justin had already told the guard about the crash I didn't see them but I saw the guards run pass me.

"Hi Baliee, what's-"

"No time gotta go." I interrupted Boomer and ran to my room, and I saw Brady. "What on earth are you doing?"

He jumped. "Looking at these pictures of you, Mom, and Dad."

I smiled. "Did you see the one's of the past three years?"

"Yeah, I liked the one where you pranked us and put a mustache on Boomer."

"And I gave you a beard, that's what you guys get for pranking me though." I laughed.

"Hey who's that?" Brady asked me, and pointed to a picture of me with another girl I was 3 and the girl was 7, I still had my blonde hair but it was alot darker and the girl had brown hair.

"That's Breana, she's our sister, this was taken right before she died in a plane crash going to another island, also around the time we got air ballons instead of planes... I miss her." I started to cry while Brady tried to calm me down

I walked to the plaza and saw three- no four people three boys and a girl, Something really wierd happened I felt like I got sucked into the three people except the shortest one, I saw what looked like computer chips and I felt them.

the first boy I saw was named Adam Davenport age 16 and really dumb but strong the kings should get along fine.

The other boy was named Chase Davenport age 14 has an IQ average of let's just say high with really good senses.

The only girl was named Bree Davenport age 15 with the speed just short of light.

I saw their memories and all but then all I remember was a flash of light and nothing

**Okay, now I'm just a sick person for making you wait**


End file.
